Divergent Alternate Ending
by GirlWithPrettierLies
Summary: What happens if Tris and her friend survived and were taken by a secret society to be healed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Divergent by V. Roth**

 **A/N: Can we pretend that Tris and Tobias never did _THAT_ for a while? Please?**

 **Tris(POV)**

I feel my head exploding. Pain. Pain. Tobias. Where is he? Pain. Pain.

"Get the bullets out!" I hear someone scream.

"She can still live! Don't give up!" I hear another voice yell.

"She needs more blood!" An angry voice calls out. I feel more and more pain. I feel something being injected and I black out.

8 months and many surgeries later...

" Tris? Tris? Honey can you hear me?" I hear a familiar voice kind voice speaking to me. I open my eyes groggily and moan. My vision takes a while before I actually see who is sitting by me.

"Mom?" I say, not believing myself.

"Oh Honey! Andrew! Tori! Will! Shauna! Uriah! Marline! Lynn! Get over here! She's awake!" My mom screams with excitement. What?! Aren't they supposed to be dead!? _Will._ He's here. Will he be angry at me for shooting him? I hope not. My dad comes rushing in first with Tori by his side and soon everyone starts to sprinkle in.

"Beatrice!" My dad says, embracing me in a hug as my mom scatters kisses on my face.

"I'm I-I dead?" I ask, completely confused.

"Nope! You are lucky though, your mom found you seconds after they thought you were dead, you were this close to dying!" Says Uriah happy as ever. I take a moment to think. _Tobias._ Where is he?

"Four! Where is he?" I ask with sudden panic.

"Probably trying to restart his life" Lynn suggests. I glare at her.

"I need to get to him NOW!" I say forcefully. Marlene puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Tris, we can't leave yet" Says Shauna sympathetically. Tori embraces me into a hug. She's kind of like my second mother. I take time to look at Will. He does not seem to be glaring at me. That's a good sign.

"Will" I finally say, " Are you mad at me for shooting you?" He smiles.

"No, because if you didn't I might have shot you and Jeanine might have taken over all of us" He says. Then his eyes turn into worry.

"Is-Is Christina alright?" He asks, not wanting to get an answer that she's dead.

"Last I checked. Wait, how long has it been?" I ask, it felt like a few days. My mom looks at me in the eye.

"It's been almost 6 months now" She says. 6 months. Enough time for Tobias to find a new family, someone else to love. My heart crushes.]

"W-Will I ever get to leave here?" I ask. Marlene smiles.

"Yes, actually we are going to leave in a week.

 **A/N: HELLO! WAS THAT GOOD? BAD? HORRIBLE? WASTE OF TIME? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW! TOODLES! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent by V. Roth**

 **ALSO: I KILLD SHAUNA OFF! SO SHE COULD BE SAVED! SHE DIED IN THE BOOK!**

Tobias POV:

I curl myself into a small little ball sit against my bedroom wall. Nothing is right, almost 8 months since Tris died. Christina tries to comfort me, but I just seem to block everyone out. I know everyone has struggled since the war, some worse than others, but Tris just... I don't know, mattered more to me than anyone else. I chuckle dryly, the only person who I ever loved was killed off. I get up, look into my second drawer and pull out the picture of Tris. Her blonde hair was long in this picture, and her eyes smiling. She was everything to me, she was my life. I hear a loud banging on the door.

"Four! Four! Open up!" Christina shouts.

"What! Don't bother me!" I yell back at her. Then, the door falls down and I see Christina crashing through it. I raise my eyebrow, she is _never_ this violent.

"Look!" She says waving a paper in my face.

 _Dear Christina,_

 _Meet me by the hills, bring Four, I have a lot of explaining to do. I know you don't trust this letter, but I swear it will be worth it._

 _I still love you,_

 _Will_

I look at her sideways, "Seriously? Your going to believe that?" I chuckle, probably someone faked his name just to meet Christina.

"Yes! Look at the date! It's his perfect handwriting too!" She screeches. I sigh and get up, I don't want to go, but neither do I want Christina to get hurt, or worse.

"Ok, let's go" I say reluctantly. She smiles and darts out of the room, rushing to the hills with me quickly following after her.

Tris POV:

One week has finally gone by. I stand upend look into the mirror, my hair has grown longer since I "died", I think it looks prettier this way. Then, I remember something, Tobias might not be Tobias anymore, he might have moved on. I see the blood drain from my face. No, he couldn't have. Right?

"Tris! C'mon were going to leave soon!" Says Uriah.

"Okay" I smile, hear it goes.

 **A/N: Hello! Sorry for updating so late, but my teacher literally hates me and made me write this 50 page essay on how cells work. This would not have been so bad if I got to type it, but noooo she made me hand write it. So there ya go. I hope you like it! Tell me if I made any mistakes! Please Review! Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent by V. Roth!**

 **Tobias POV:**

Zeke decided to come with us, wanting to see if "Will" actually wrote that letter. We wait "Will" to show up. Nobody comes for 10 minutes. Probably just a joke played on us.

Christina is standing firmly and waiting, she wants hope.

"Wait! What's that?!" Christina shouts, pointing a group in the distance. I squint at them, about 9 people all coming toward us. Then one of them points toward us. Oh no. One of them, a blonde, I think, starts charging at us full speed.

Tris POV:

"There they are!" Will says pointing to 3 figures in the distance. I look, and there I see him, his brown curls have grown longer, than when I last saw him. Without thinking I start charging at full speed toward them, my blonde hair flying behind me.

"FOUR!" I yell, hoping he can hear me.

Tobias POV:

I hear someone calling my name, the voice so familiar, but far away. The blonde is getting closer, almost completely up the hill, she is moving so fast I don't see her face. She sprints around the mud and come straight at all happens too quickly for me to process. I feel her arms wrap around me, and panic, so I push her off of me, I didn't realize how much force I actually put behind that push so she falls straight into the mud, landing on her back. I get into an attack position, before blue-grey eyes stare at me in disbelief.

Tris POV:

I stare at him, _has he really forgotten?_ His blue eyes pierce into mine as he processes what's happening.

"Four?" I ask, uncertain.

 **A/N: Hello! Again, Sorry for updating so late last time, so I typed this one up really quickly. Thanks for the reviews! :D Happy Columbus Day! (Wait why do we even celebrate that? I mean Columbus basically took the land from the Native Americans, tried killing them off and sent the rest to be slaves!) But, it's a day off for some people so I'm not complaining! Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT BY V. ROTH! But I do owe you an apology...**

Tris(POV):

My heart shatters into probably millions of tiny little pieces when he doesn't respond.

"F-Four?" I ask again, my voice cracking so much that I'm surprised I'm not crying. He blinks confused, still in a fighting position. Realization hits me like a rock as he slowly backs away and grips Christina's hand, gently pushing her back. _He has forgotten_. I gulp, deciding to call Christina instead.

"Ch-Christina?" I hear a slight squealing sound that is slowly replaced by a huge sob of relief.

"Tris! TRIS!" She says running up to me, pulling me out of the mud and wrapping her arms tightly around me, getting her black shirt covered in mud.

"How?" Christina asks, her eyes filled with tears.

"Christina?" Says a voice behind me. I turn around to see Will. Christina, faster than I have ever seen her, jumps on Will, and engulfs in a hug that knocks him down on to the grass. She kisses him passionately and cries.

"Your really back!" She cries. I feel arms wrap around me. I feel... _safe._ I turn around to face Tobias. His face tear-streaked. ( **A/N: Is this how you put it?)**

"Tris..." He says in a dreamy voice. " I love you" I look up at him and squeeze him tighter.

"I-I'm s-sorry" He says, his voice cracking from crying.

 **A/N: I'M SORRY TO ANYONE! ANYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS! IT'S BEEEN SOOOO LONG! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO OSO SOSOSOSOSOSSO SORRRRRY! I WILL UPDATE AGGAIN! I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! GOOD? BAD? JUST PLAIN UGLY? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE! TOODLES! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent by V. ROTH!**

Tobias/Four(POV):

I watch Tris sleep on my bed, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her since she returned. I am NOT being creepy, only a little protective. I study Tris for a while. She has..changed. Her hair is longer, I think she grew to 5,4 or 5,5, and her hips have a little more of a curve to them. I sigh. I can't believe I let Tris almost die! The one damn thing I promised her! She stirs a bit before slowly opening her eyes. She gives me a tired smile. She was supposed to be resting a bit more than usual for a couple of weeks, just so she doesn't overwork herself.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Ok, so before we let you take Tris, I need to go over some things" Says the doctor, holding a clipboard._

 _"Ok, what is it?" I ask._

 _"So, Tris has been feeling weak and we need her to relax. So, no strenuous activities such as, fighting, knife-throwing, shooting, paintball, and that also includes sex" My ears go red, and so does my face._

 _"Ok, but I-" I start._

 _"No means no!" The doctor interrupts._

 _"I wasn't- Nevermind. Thank you" I say, walking out. I hear the doctor laughing._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Hi" She says sleepily.

"Hello" I smile at her.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" She asks looking at the clock.

"No-I mean yes, but that doesn't matter"

"I was asleep for 4 hours!"

"Just watching our you"

"No matter how sweet that is, it's also kind of creepy" She says laughing. She gently sits up, scoots over and says,

"Come here" I walk over and sit down.

"I love you" She says placing her head on my shoulders. She hugs me and gently kisses me. It really has been a loooong time since she kissed me. I almost have forgotten how it feels. It feels warm, almost like fire. Every time she kisses me, little fireworks explode in my head because I know she is mine.

"I missed you so much," I murmur, " I had so many nightmares" I remember everytime I went to sleep, I saw her calling me.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I see her. Standing and smiling at me. Her face slowly turns into a scream as I see her being shot twice._

 _"Tobias! Help! Please!" She cries, but I can't reach her, no matter how hard I try._

 _I try breaking the invisible forcefield between us._

 _"Tobias! Please! You can save me!" She says whimpering._

 _FLASHBACK END:_

I have her in my arms now. She is safe. I sigh into her hair and squeeze her against me.

 **A/N: HELLO! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A REALLY LONG TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS HELPFUL! TOODLES! ~:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent by V. Roth**

Tris(POV):

I wake up, feeling tight arms around me. I sigh as I open my eyes up to find a sleeping Tobias, currently tightening his grip around my waist. I try to get up and wiggle out without waking him up. He tightens his grip even more. Well that helped. Great!

"Tobias?" I whisper, trying to get him awake.

"Tobias?" I shake a little bit. Suddenly, his eyes slowly open and he smiles at me. God I love that smile.

 **FEW MONTHS LATER... (Nothing Happens, but Tris can now be more normal and do whatever she wants to)**

"Trissssss!" Christina screeches. I cover my ears.

"What? I say groggily, "and why did it have to break my eardrums?"

"GIRLS DAY OUT!" I groan. I didn't want or _need_ a girls day. Actually I would rather spend the day sleeping or with Tobias.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent by V. Roth!**

Tris(POV):

I internally groan at Christina. I know I haven't really spent that much time with her, but I'm not much of a girly girl.

"C'mon Tris!" She whines, "it's been like forever!"

"Fine" I mumble. I need to go shopping anyway. She squeal and hugs me tightly.

"Let's go!" She yells , pulling my arm.

When we reach a main shopping area, Christina immediately pulls me towards a place called _Beauty Hurts._ It takes my mind a second to figure out that this is a waxing place.

"Christina! Hell no!" I say angrily. This is _not_ what I signed up for!

"Pleeeease" She begs.

"No!"

"I come here so often the owner knows me! She said I could bring a friend and get both of them free!"

"But-"

"It's not even shaving! It's waxing!" She interrupts. I groan, this is a battle I will never win no matter how stubborn I am.

Christina has us checked in and ready in no time. Soon, a lady is putting hot wax on my legs. She quickly rips it off.

"Oh shit" I say not really realizing how much it hurt. She quickly finishes both of my legs, and by the end of it I'm clutching the side of the bed. Christina seems just fine

though. She's talking a laughing with the lady who is waxing her. I sigh, this is going to take forever.

"Finally! That was exhausting!" I say.

"It wasn't that bad!" Christina replies.

"Now what?"

"Well, if you really want a honest opinion, I think you need new undergarments," She says with a mischievous smile. I look at her, puzzled before I realize what she is saying.

"No! No! No!" I scream as she drags me into a lingerie store.

"Lori!" Christina says passing someone who I presume works here.

"Christina!" Says a woman.

"It's been forever!" The lady says.

"Yeah, I know! My friend, Tris, needs new things though so, yeah" Christina says grabbing my arm.

"Do you know what size you are?" The lady asks me.

"Umm yeah A cup" I say somewhat embarrassed. She smiles at me an leads to an area full of lacy bras.

"Most of these should be your size! Let me know if you need anything else!" She says, and then walks to help someone else. I look over to see Christina who has at least 5 different bras in her hand.

"Here! Try these on" She says handing them all to me and pushing me towards the changing room. I take off my shirt and my bra that I have on. It's getting a little tight. I then attempt to put on one of the bras Christina handed me. I try and try, but I can't seem to get the damn thing on. I try some more before giving up.

"Christina?" I ask.

"What? Are you done? Hurry up!" She says impatiently.

"No, I can't figure out how to get it on" I say, I'm pretty sure my cheeks are red.

"Ok, can I come in and help you?" She ask, a bit too eagerly.

"Yeah, sure" She walks inside the changing room and then tries to help me. Am I getting too fat?

"What's wrong?" I ask after Christina fails again.

"Nothin is wrong Trissy, in fact, something very good has happened" She says grinning.

"What is it?" I ask, but she ignores me. She darts out of the changing room and says,

"Lori! Emergency sizing is needed right now!" Christina hollers impatiently. Quickly, I put my shirt back on. Lori comes with measuring tape and measures me.

"You are a size 34B!" Lori says.

"WHAT?!" I yell, clearly scaring Lori half to death.

"Umm Yes, and I assure you that this is a good thing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I hear Christina squeal.

"Looks like Trissy has grown up!" She says nudging me.

" _Tris,_ NOT 'Trissy'" I say. Christina rolls her eyes.

"Well, Im going to pick you up some bras!" She says with a smirk.

"No not from here~" I say. My cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Hmm? I'm pretty sure _someone else_ will like it" She says with a smirk on her face. I glare at her.

"Whatever you say , _Chrissy"_ I say sarcastically.

"Shut up or I'll buy you the sluttiest thong here and FORCE you to wear it" I decide for my own sake that I should keep my damn mouth shut.

 **A/N: Hello! How was it? What do you want me to write next? Did you like it? Leave a review... please?**

 **~TOODLES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Tris(POV)

I groan, we had only just left the lingerie store! Christina bought me ten bras, I picked out two of them, and the rest I will never show to anyone else... ever... Christina was not kidding when she told me some of these lingerie are slutty. Well at least I got out of that mess!

"Tris! C'mon, hurry up!" Christina yells at me.

"OK! ok!" I say, somewhat annoyed. My legs and arms are sore from all the waxing and lingerie shopping. I then notice that Christina is pushing me towards a dress shop.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why not?" She replies.

"Well, first of all I don't like dresses and second of all, all of these dresses look extremely expensive!"

"What's the point of having lingerie, and not having anything sexy on top?" She says. I sigh, I don't think she's right but the again... who doesn't like to be considered sexy?

"Ok, FINE you talked me into this, but this is the last store. My legs feel like jelly from standing!" I say reluctantly. My stomach rumbles loudly. "And I'm hungry"

"Fine! We all know nobody likes hungry, grumpy Tris!" She laughs.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I really hope you like it! IF you have any dresses or tops in mind please just PM me or show me a link to them! Constructive Criticism is more than welcome and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas for future chapters! I would love to incorporate them inside my story! Anyways... R &R! Thanks!**

 **~TOODLES :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent by V. Roth!**

Tris(POV):

I don't even look at what Christina bought me when I finally get back home. I just plop down onto the bed, ignoring my hungry stomach. Argh, I can barely

move! I've been standing for... like what five hours? My whole body feels sore from the waxing as well. I hear the door open slightly, but I don't move.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias's voice. I decide to move my lazy head to look at him.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Are you ok? You look really tired"

"Just went shopping with Christina" He smirks.

"That explains it"

"Yeah, I'm really tired," my stomach grumbles, "and hungry."

"Well lucky for you, I happen to be the best boyfriend in the world and got you some food!"

"You did?" My head perks up and I look to see he is holding a tray. It holds steak, water, peas, fries, and a piece of dauntless cake.

"Yup!" He says, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Oh my god! Thank you so so so much!" I say hugging him, before grabbing the plate and devouring all of its contents. Tobias watches me in awe as I manage to shove every morsel into my mouth, leaving one bite of dauntless cake for him. I gently feed It to him.

"Mmmm, delicious! He states before grabbing the tray and leaving the room. I hear him putting it on the counter, and then walking back. We sit in bed for a while, in silence with him just running his head through my hair, sometimes pausing to play with it.

"Tris?" He says.

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you more" He thinks for a while.

"Well I love you the most" He declares. I gently snuggle into him, wrapping my small arms around his large frame. I don't even realize how calm I feel in his arms.

"Tris, will you come through my fears again?" He asks me. I look at him, he almost seems... nervous.

"Sure, any particular reason" I ask.

"No, but I haven't been in them for a long time, and I think one of my fears has changed" He confesses. We walk to the simulations room. He gently injects us and we wait. Suddenly, we are on top a roof, almost falling. Tobias seems to be breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.

"Tobias, look at me" I order. He quickly looks at me, his face green.

"Together," I say. He nods and I grab his hand before we jump off the building. Suddenly the walls are closing in, this fear still hasn't changed. I gently sit down and Tobias does too. The walls sink down as I crawl over to Tobias. The walls close in even more, and although Tobias doesn't say it, I know he's freaking out.

"Shhh! Try to calm yourself down, four on my heartbeat" I say, slowly crouching into him. I gently put his hand on my heart.

"Your heart is beating fast..." He says gently.

"That still has nothing to do with the box," I reply. Suddenly, the fear changes and we both slowly get up. I look at the girl in the chair, in her baggy Abnegation clothes, and her grey-blue eyes, and long blond hair. I then realize it's me. I see Tobias too, but I can't get to him. He's reluctantly holding up the gun, but he won't shoot.

Tobias(POV):

 _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real!_ I tell myself over and over again. I raise the gun, aiming at the girl's head, but this isn't any girl, it's Tris. When she first came, when she jumped onto the net. My finger is on the trigger, ready to move past the fear. I try countless times, but I can't move. Why won't my finger move?! Realization hits me like a rock. I care too much.

Tris(POV):

Tobias won't shoot. I wish I could tell him it's not real. Then something happens, it only takes a split second, but he swiftly forces the gun in his direction and shoots. I watch as he crumples to the floor. _It's not real_. I tell myself. The fear quickly switches, I know what to expect next. I'm slightly confused when we aren't in Abnegation. _What's going on?_ I then see Tobias, he's looking at something. I look closer, he's looking at the simulation me. I'm smiling and eating pretty normal until I hear a loud sound, a gunshot, but not one, many of them. I see myself fall to the floor, blood falling everywhere. I then see Tobias loosing it, trying to break through the invisible barrier between them.

"Tobias! Help" Says the simulation Tris weakly.

"Tris! TRIS! I'm coming!" Says Tobias sobbing.

"You promised to keep me safe!"

"I'm trying! Please! Hang in there!" Tobias is ramming himself into the invisible barrier, trying to break it in any way possible.

"Tobias..." I see simulation me die, in a pool of blood. Tobias looks like he's loosing it completely. I need him to calm down!

"TOBIAS! CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT REAL!" I yell as loud as I can.

Tobias(POV):

I've lost her again. I had one damn chance to save her! I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I hear a faint voice over my sobbing,

"Tobias! Calm down! It's not real!" The voice sounds urgent. I need to slow my heart rate. I need to get through this.

Tris(POV):

Tobias starts taking deep breaths in and out. Phew! After what seems like a few minutes we are out of the simulation. As soon as we are out, Tobias crushes me with a hug, sobbing.

"It's fine," I say soothingly, "I'm still here"

"It's so real" He sobs. It hurts me to se him like this, so... broken. He quickly wipes his tears.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" He asks me. I smile playfully.

"Hmmm," I lean in close, as if inspecting his face, smiling, "No Tobias, you look as tough as nails"

 **A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me with a REVIEW! Constructive Criticism is welcome! Don't tell me you hate my story and then not tell me why you hate it! Anyways...**

 **~TOODLES! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Tobias POV:

I hold Tris's hand tightly as we walk back to my apartment. I can't believe how my fears have changed, but I'm glad I asked her to help me get through them. I can't live without her, ever. I sometimes wonder if one day I'll wake up and she'll be gone, all this just a dream. I get my key and open the door to my apartment. Tris walks in and plops down on the couch. I sit down next to her. We sit in silence for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence.

"I didn't know I was one of your fears" Tris finally says.

"I didn't know either" I reply.

"Why?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Why am I one of your fears?" I sigh.

"When you 'died' Tris, it really hurt me" I say, my voice cracking, "I couldn't bear to live without you" She looks up at me with her big blue-grey eyes.

"It broke me Tris" I admit. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"I love you" She mutters.

"I love you too" I say. I look at her and realize how much I'm starting to like her long hair. It looks incredibly sexy and feels beautifully soft. She leans in and gently kisses me. I remember when I first kissed her in the chasm, and how fireworks exploded in my head. They still do.

 **A/N: SORRY! I'm really busy, but I haven't given up! That goes for my Parody as well! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for the filler chapter! Anyways...**

 **~TOODLES :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Tris(POV):

I put on a pair of jeans, sighing when they are also too high on me. As much as I hate shopping this has happened like three times now. I mean I like being a little taller, but nothing fits me anymore because it looks way to small.I can't really explain why I'm growing so much because girls don't usually start growing at the age of 18. I'm not only growing taller but my chest is starting to grow as well. Well, I know who to call to help me find some clothes. I walk to her room and knock on the door. I wait for answer but nothing happens.

"Christina?" I ask knocking on the door again. I push my ear to the door and here someone moving inside.

"I'm coming in!" I say pulling out the key she gave me. I push the door open to find Christina and Will on top of each other making out. I stand there awkwardly, frozen in place until I clear my throat. They both look up blushing and they quickly jump apart.

"Umm I was just going to ask Christina if she wanted to maybe help me shop" I say awkwardly. Christina's face slowly starts to smile.

"YES! I knew you enjoyed all those shopping trips!" She grabs a brush and start brushing down her hair, and quickly kisses Will on the cheek and grabs her purse, "Let's get moving!"

"You might want to put on a shirt though..." Christina looks down at her bra realizing she doesn't have a shirt on. She grabs a shirt that was placed on the couch and we both start to make our way to the mall. Christina quickly takes my hand and pull me through the crowd running to the first shop. As we walk I see someone who looks oddly familiar. I look closer and realize it's my mom. She has white jeans on with a lacey white top. She is wearing a little bit of makeup and she is almost unrecognizable.

"Mom?" I ask. She turns and smiles at me.

"Beatrice" She says embracing me. I don't correct her because it would seem rude.

"You look different"

"Yes, since the faction were removed I no longer must wear grey and baggy clothes"

"You look amazing"

"Thank you, honey" She says placing a kiss at the top of my head.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm just looking around" She says, "What about you?"

"I need to go shopping I think I might be growing taller because everything is too short on me, I even needed to change my bra size. That's gotten bigger too"

"Don't worry honey. I was very late too" She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I didn't start growing till this height until I was your age. Actually, now that I look at you more closely you have grown. You used to be 5,2 and now your like 5,5?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I just came here to do some simple shopping I'll let you go now" She says giving me one hug and walking away. I make my way to Christina who is holding at least ten pairs of jean, five leggings, and one sweat pant.

"Try all of these on!" She says handing me the whole load. For the next Hour and a half I put on a mini fashion show for Christina. In the end we end up buying two jeans and three leggings. I'm kind of tired and ready to turn in for the day but knowing Christina we would be here for a long time. I think about how much I bought to how much I tried on is like 5:100.

Mystery(POV):

I watch as Christina and Tris shop around. My plan was ruined by Tris waking up form the damn dead. Four was going to be mine, and to be honest if anyone deserves Four it's me. I've put up with so much shit to get to him, and Tris came along and ruined everything. I will break and kill her if it's the last damn thing I ever do.

 **A/N: Sooooooo...**

 **Sorry! I've been really grumpy lately and acting like a little bitch tbh. Mostly because I'm upset about what happened when I was on winter break. I haven't updated this story in a while, but I want to continue it so here it is! Thank you FourHerDivergentPrince for sending me the most ridiculous and oldest cat meme out there! it brightened my day!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

Tris(POV):

I drag myself inside Tobias and my apartment.

"Hey Tris! So I was looking at- woah," Tobias say, suddenly cutting himself when he sees me carrying bags and looking at a zombie. He quickly helps me carry the bags and sets them down in our bedroom. I slump down onto a chair. Tobias laughs as he sees me completely exhausted from shopping with Christina.

"It's amazing, you could fight off a pack of wolves and still be less tired than you are right now. Christina really knows how to wear people out!" Says Tobias.

"I know right" I mumble. My stomach makes a loud grumbling sound.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Four smiling. I look at him somewhat annoyed.

"I just went out for like," I glance at the clock, 5:00! What! "We were out for like five to six hours!"

"That is why I decided to get you some food!" Tobias says while holding pizza. I eye the pizza, my mouth watering. Tobias sees this and chuckles.

"Let me warm it up for you first. I have something to tell you?" He says. I sigh, my stomach making a loud grumble of disapproval.

"Ok," I say wondering what Tobias might want to say. Tobias slips the pizza in the oven and then we wait.

"So," I say, "you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah," He says.

"Well, what is it?"

"So, ever since the factions were removed we were given some choices on how to live our lives. Obviously we can't stay here, they won't let us"

"So where are we going to go?" I say suddenly a little scared.

"I don't know, yet. But-" The oven beeps, cutting Tobias off. He grabs the pizza, and bring out two plates and napkins. I instantly grab a slice and take a big bite.

"So as I was saying before-" We then hear a knock on the door. People have great timing, the one thing I want to hear is interrupted like a bazillion times. Tobias gets up with me behind him. I then stare at a face that I never thought I would see again.

" _Nita?"_

 **A/N: How's that? Good? Bad? Shit? Tell me with a review! I know I haven't updated this in a while... SORRY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Tris(POV):

I stand there in shock as I see Nita at the doorway. How is she here? She was put in prison! I shot her in the side and doctors said she would never walk again!

"Hi, Four" She says, completely ignoring me.

"Hi," He says, just as shocked as I am.

"Hello, Nita" I say stepping forward a little bit more. She looks at me up and down, analyzing me completely.

"Hi, Tris!" She says with fake enthusiasm. That's when I notice Tobias's scowl.

"You lied to us Nita," He growls. Then she bursts into tears

"Oh, but I had to! They were going to kill me if I didn't! I wanted to warn you," She sobbing and throwing herself into Tobias's arms. MY Tobias's arms. I smirk when he pushes her off of him and she goes flying back.

"You could have told _us_ in secret" He says stressing the _us._ That's when I decide to take lead.

"How are you walking? And how are you out of prison?" I say, completely suspicious.

"When the factions were removed they let everyone out. And the doctors are exceptional, they got me walking again. Anyways, I heard that you died? How did _you_ survive death?" She says challenging me and completely giving up her act.

"I was healed" I hiss.

Nita(POV):

Tris is just as annoying as ever, but I must admit, she has gotten hotter. She's taller and I noticed her chest is bigger, not as big as mine though.

"So, are you two a thing again?" I ask, trying to act indifferent.

"Yes, we are dating" Four says sternly. To be honest, dating means nothing to me, unless it's my man of course! Rule is if he hasn't got a ring on his finger he's free! And I will get Four whether he's with Tris or not.

"Well, to just came to hi, and catch up. So, I really should be leaving now, call me if you need anything!" I say winking at Four. I expect some sort of reaction, but holder Tris tighter and kissing he head was not one of them.

Tris(POV):

I slap the door shut and walk back to the table.

"I thought she would never leave," I groan.

"I know," He says.

"So, you were telling me about having to move?" I say, trying to get back to where we left off.

"They have decided that all of us should move into a city of some sort. They agreed to supply us with money and all other necessities for at most five years. They understand that we have been brought up very, very differently and are willing to help us," He says. I sigh in relief, I didn't want to walk into a whole new world in the dark.

"Who's there leader?" I ask.

"I was reading into their history and technically they don't have a leader, but they do have a president. His name is Barack Obama. **(A/N: Sorry, tbh I'm not fond of the current president of the U.S.)** He says that we can live wherever we like, as long as nobody is living in the house, but I looked everywhere and their's no place like Dauntless." He says.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping maybe one place might be like this," I say, I'm definitely going to miss this.

"Yeah me too, but I did find somewhere that's beautiful and I think you might like it," Tobias says, grabbing a computer, typing and showing me the house.

"So, it's in Pasadena, a place in California and it says that it's pretty warm so I thought that would be nice." He flips through pictures of the interior and exterior, it is extraordinary, but a little big.

"Don't you think it's a little big?" I ask, uncertain.

"Yeah, but I really like and i think it'll be worth it," he says. I look in him in the eye saying,

"Let's do it!"

 **A/N: Wow.. Surprised people are still reading this, I'm really bad at updating (SORRY!). R &R! Anyways...**

 **~TOODLES**


End file.
